Hotel Meeting
by JenCollins1
Summary: One day Misha got tired of all the teasing from Jensen so he call a meeting with him and things start to happen. (Cockles,smut)


-Jensen,we need to talk- Misha texted Jensen.

-Okay. When?- Jensen answerd almost immediatly.

-Now?- Misha texted back.

-Meet me at Grand hotel room 2963- Jensen answered.

Misha put his phone into his jeans pocket and went to the hotel. He didn't stop at the administrator, going straight to the elevators.

It didn't take long for Misha to be standing right in front of the hotel room door.

He knocked three short times.

All he heard was the locks silent click before the door opened.

Standing right there was a sexy looking Jensen.

Misha felt a little embarrsed for his stare.

He felt Jensen's eyes traveling all over his sweet body.

"I ran here." Misha exsplained in a rush.

"You ran here from your house?" Jensen raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah.." Misha shurgged.

"That's a long way, Mish." Jensen sounded worried.

"Than maybe you should let me in so I can sit down and maybe get something to drink?" Misha snapped.

Jensen stepped one foot back and opened the door wider for Misha enter. He closed the door behind Misha.

Misha went straight to the water bottle sitting on the hotel desk.

He drink all of it before sitting down and looking out the window.

"Mish..What's wrong?" Jensen was standing right behind him and sounding very worried.

"Nothing." Misha lied.

"Don't you lie to me." Jensen said in an upset voice.

That made Misha smile a bit, but that smile soon fell from his lips.

"I'm tired." Misha whispered.

"You shouldn't have ran all the way up here." Jensen said, a smile smile coming to his lips.

"I'm not tired from running, Jensen. I'm tired of all of this." Misha stood up and looked into Jensen's eyes.

"I don't understand what you mean.." Jensen looked confused.

"Jensen.. Fuck. I am tired of all this stupid pretending! Maybe this is all just a game for you but for me...for me it's not a game." Misha let out a shaky breath.

"What game, Mish? Please explain." Jensen sounded confused because of all of this.

"Oh are you fucking kidding me?!" Misha began to get angry again."All the eye fucking! All the touches! Everything! It is not a fucking game for me!? It all makes me feel something! Something that is more than friendship! I can't keep pretending that you are just a friend to me, Jensen. From the first day I saw you it was something else. I want more." Misha whispered the last words. He didn't dare to look at Jensen.

"I'm sorry. I should go" He murmured with tears in his eyes.

Before he got a chance to get even get one step closer to the door, Jensen's arms were around him.

Misha felt so taken back, he froze, tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"You don't need to feel sorry for me." Misha murmured.

"I'm not sorry for you, Mish." Jensen cupped his face in his hands.

Their eyes met.

All Misha saw in Jensen's eyes were pure love.

Misha put his hand on the back of Jensen's neck and let their lips met into a deep kiss.

Jensen responded.

"Fuck, this isn't a game for me, Mish. This was never a game." Jensen let the kiss get deeper and heated.

One of Jensens hands went down to Misha's ass and gripped it.

Misha let out a moan that made Jensen's cock wake up with new interest.

Jensen let his hips grind against Misha.

Feeling Jensen's hard on right against his made Misha moan out louder.

"Fuck, I want you so much." Misha whispered.

"Me too. I want you so bad, fuck." Jensen stared to undress Misha.

Soon they were naked laying in big bed, kissing.

Jensen rolled on top Misha and let their cocks rub against each other.

They both let out needy groans of pleasure.

"Fuck! I need you inside me... Please...-Misha let out between heated kisses.

Jensen got up and went off the bed.

Misha whimpered as the cold hit his body.

He watched Jensen kneel to his jeans and search for something in his pocket.

Soon enough he was back next to Misha with lube and condoms.

You were prepared?" Misha sounded suprise.

"..Well yeah, It's been some time since I started wanting more with you so I was kind of prepared every time we met somewhere.." Jensen let a small shy smile play on his lips.

"Oh God, just imagining that- It makes me so hard." Misha kissed Jensen with more force.

Jensen smiled.

He broke the kiss and sat between Misha's legs.

"You are so beautiful." Jensen let his hands travel around Misha's naked body.

His fingertips slid softly across Misha's hard cock making Misha thrust his hips up, wanting more.

"Somebody is needy." Jensen kissed Misha.

"It's been too long since the last time someone have touched me." Misha said, shying away a bit.

"Mmm, nice. Don't you jerk off by yourself?" Jensen let his fingertips play with Misha's hard cock.

"Fuck, Jensen." Misha let out moan.

"You wish, I'll need to wait for that a little bit more." Jensen kissed Misha's neck, finding a soft spot and softly biting and sucking their, making sure to leave love bites.

"You sure are a tease." Misha rolled on top of Jensen.

He pinned Jensen's arms above his head.

Misha let their cocks rub together making them both moan loudly.

"I want you. I have waited way too long for this." Misha said into Jensen ear.

"Then let me fuck you." Jensen searched for Misha's lips.

"Without teasing?" Misha let go Jensen's arms.

"Without teasing." Jensen moved them and sat between Misha's legs.

Jensen lubed up his fingers and put one between Misha's ass cheeks.

Misha spread his legs wider, letting Jensen slide his finger inside.

Misha closed his eyes from all the pleasure.

-"Are you alright?" Jensen asked, a little bit worried.

"Yeah...Please move your finger. I need it." Misha let his hand go through his hair.

Jensen started moving his finger and soon there was second and a third inside Misha.

"Stop!" Misha cried out.

Jensen froze.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jensen sounded really worried.

" No! Fuck, no." Misha smiled for Jensen. "I just want you inside me. I'm ready. Please."

-"Oh." Jensen started smiling and slowly removed his fingers.

Misha whimpered at the empty feeling.

He watch Jensen open the condom with his teeth and role it on his rock hard cock.

Jensen stroked himself a couple of times then let it slid between Misha's legs.

Misha closed his eyes from the pleasure when Jensen slid himself slowly inside Misha.

"Fuck...So good..." Misha moaned.

Jensen let out a little moan and started slowly thrusting himself inside Misha.

Misha let his hands travel around Jensen.

Their lips met in a heated kiss.

Jensen's thrusts were getting deeper and faster making them both moan from pleasure.

Misha let his nails mark Jensen's back and love bites cover his neck and shoulders.

Soon enough Misha cried out in pleasure and came right across their chests.

Jensen came close after him.

Jensen laid down on top of Misha, breathing fast and unsteady.

Misha keep his arms around Jensen.

When Jensen slid out of Misha, Misha let out little cry from the empty feeling.

Jensen sat up and put the used condom in the trash.

Misha's eyes never left him.

Jensen smiled at him and cuddled next to Misha.

"That was so good.." Misha whispered.

"Yeah, I would love to do it again. Soon." Jensen started playing with Misha's hair.

"I never thought that we would really have sex." Misha said with a smile.

"But we just did, and after a little nap I will be ready for round two with you on top." Jensen softly kissed Misha on the lips.

"Maybe we could skip that nap part? Misha asked with new interest.

"Mish, I'm not that young anymore." Jensen let out little laugh."We will have enough time for sex. Sleep a bit. Aren't you tired? You ran all the way up here and we just had amazing sex. I don't want to kill you." Jensen left little kisses around Misha's face.

"Yeah, Yeah. If you say it I will start to feel how tired I am." Misha yawned "Okay.. A nap does sound so good right now." Misha closed his eyes.

"And when you wake up, we will have round two." Jensen kissed Misha one more time before letting sleep take over them both.

It was the best sleep they both had in years because they were finally in each others loving arms.


End file.
